


Desperate desire

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: I love you + Against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate desire

The feelings inside you wouldn’t go away, it lingered on like a bad taste and you didn’t know where to put them away. There was no empty space left in your love sick body and when you breathed it felt like you choked on your own lungs, as the tension around the two of you was thick and suffocating.

It had begun long ago, when you started working as a waitress for Fish. You were so young back then, a girl really, so innocent to the kind of world that you became a part of. But then he was there for you, supported you, showed you kindness and became your friend.

Butch was always so nice and kind to you and soon you found yourself having deeper feelings for this cuddly bear of a man. And you knew it was wrong, so wrong. He were at least ten years older than you and you knew he only looked at you like a sister, he would never feel the same as you. That’s why you never said anything, you were too afraid to lose him as your best friend.

Then everything with Cobblepot happened and all of the sudden you were without a job and without your best friend. But with the things you knew now about what happened to Butch, what Victor Zsasz had done, you were glad you hadn’t been there to witness the things Penguin had done to him, forced him to do. You would always hate Cobblepot for that.

And then one day, Butch stood at your door, smiling his warm big smile and said that he had taken over Penguin’s business since he was committed to Arkham and that he was King of Gotham now. The moment you saw him, the feelings that were buried deep inside you, resurfaced and your heart ponded hard against your chest. But you had ignored those feelings and just smiled and crashed into his embrace, saying how happy you were for him. His big strong arms surrounded you and your body almost disappeared against his large frame. He had kissed you on the forehead and said he wanted you to work with him, side by side, as his right hand woman, or his left as he missed that one now. Horrified you had looked at him and when he said it was Penguin who had done that, you hated Cobblepot even more.

***

So here you were, sitting next to him at the table at one of the meetings with the other mobsters of Gotham and he controlled each and every one of them. Over the years you had worked here, you had got used to the aspects of this world but some you still couldn`t take. You insisted to have no part in the killings of other people, even if they had gone against Butch. 

Being one of those times, you had left the room and were now walking in the corridors, waiting for the meeting to finish. Your heels echoed against the stone floor and between the beautifully decorated walls and it felt like you were all alone in this big mansion. Slowly your thoughts couldn`t help but to go back to Butch and your feelings for him. They had only intensified since you started to work with him and you knew that soon you couldn`t hide them anymore. Every day they threatened to burst out and explode from there hiding place in your overfilled body.

“Miss____. Mr. Gilzean wants to see you now.” One of Butch goons had catch up with you. You smiled politely at him, “Yes, of course.”

Walking in to the throne room, Butch waited for you sitting at the throne. You took a deep breath before approaching him with a nervous smile. Butch frowned, he could clearly see that something was wrong.

“What`s wrong sweetcheeks?” His pet name for you didn`t exactly help your feelings in any way, in fact it only made it worse. 

You shook your head, “Nothing,” you whispered.

“Come here,” he said and waved for you to come. You did as he said and stood before him and he took your hand in his, you delicate hand almost vanished in his big warm palm. The pace your heart beat with made you light headed and you grasped the armchair of the throne to prevent from falling down.

“Why do you shiver?” his deep voice were filled with concern for you. “Don`t you fell alright?”

“Y…yes, I`m fine,” you said before you fell down and into his arms as he caught you.

“Don`t lie to me. What`s wrong,” he said and tilted your chin up so he could see into your eyes. You were so close to him now, you could feel his warm breath against your lips and you looked hypnotized at them. Feeling compelled by some strange force, you found yourself softly brushing your lips against his. Then suddenly you woke up from your state when you heard a gasp deep within Butch`s throat. Appalled by your own actions you pulled away, 

“I…I`m so sorry,” you breathed and turned around almost running out of there.

Then you felt a strong hand around your wrist and you stopped dead in your tracks, not able to gain the courage to look at him. With a fluttering heart and erratic breaths you kept staring down at the floor.

“____”, please look at me,” he said softly. With flushed face you turned around and looked shyly at him and he smiled at you, “I didn`t know…you…felt this way.” You shook your head in embarrassment and looked down,

“I…please…ignore what I just did,” you whispered. Butch took your chin in his hand and tilted your head up.

“Now how can I do that when I feel the same?”

With widened eyes you looked at him, “B…but you never…why haven`t you said anything?”

Butch smiled, “Please sweetcheeks, look at me and then look at you. I mean, I would laugh at the sucker who looked like this to try and make a move at you.”

Gently you cupped his cheeks with your hands and smiled, “Butch…you know me, don`t you? Do you really think I care about that? To me you are the most handsome man in the world, because you are kind and loving to me, like you are to no other.

For a moment he stared at you and then he crashed his lips on to yours and it was pure heaven. It was passionate and desperate from the years of lingering desire for each other. Butch grabbed your waist and pushed you against the wall where he roughly bit down on your lip and you moaned. His lips left your mouth and started kissing their way down to your throat where he nibbled on your sensitive skin. Then he trailed quick, heated kisses down to your collarbone. Once he reached that spot he flicked his tongue over it a few times, sending waves of pleasure down your spine. Your grinded your hip into his, feeling his hard length against you and you let you head fall back to the wall. Butch`s hand found its way under your dress where it cupped your clothed wetness and you gasped. Feeling a heatwave rush through your body and down to your sex where it fumed the already burning desire, you breathed,

”Please Butch, take me…I need you so badly.”

Butch grunted into your neck when he heard your desperate pleads and let you go only to unzip his pants and pulled them and his shorts down. Seeing his erection you bit your lip and removed your panties in haste. With a smirk he pushed you once more against the wall and hooked your legs around his hips. As soon as he had you pinned against the wall, he drove himself into you and you both moaned in satisfaction from the much needed contact. He pushed as far as he could go and you gripped his wide shoulders tightly, fingernails digging into his skin. He thrusted hard and deep, his lips devoured every part of you as he could get to.

Without warning, Butch pulled out and turned you around and you whimpered from the loss. He pinned you against the wall and your face rested against the wall as you felt him move against you, his warm big body touched yours all the way down as he thrusted back into you. He gripped your hips and you rolled them, met his swift movements and drove him deeper into you.

“You like that sweetcheeks?”

All you could do was whimper a low “Yes” because the husky, passionate voice of his was almost enough to send you over the edge. Your hands clenched into fists as you started to tighten around him and you cried out as the tense, tingling sensation built in your gut and between your legs. Your hands spread against the wall and you scraped your nails across the rough texture of the wallpaper as you came with his name escaping his lips.

Butch stopped as you finished and turned you back around and lifted you back up one more time. You were thankful for the switch when he started thrusting again as you now could see his face, the way it tensed and his eyes flutter close as he groaned, “Oh, fuck…”

It was a simple expression and yet it sent goose bumps springing across your skin. Butch opened his eyes again and they bore into yours, that look alone was enough to push you to another climax. But then he spoke again and you close your eyes to soak up the sound of his voice.

“You feel so damn good…”

So did he, everything about him drove you absolutely crazy. Butch`s thrust continued long enough for you to ride out another orgasm and when you did, it drove Butch over the edge. He gave a few last vigorous thrusts before he moaned in satisfaction as he came. He let you down and you leaned your foreheads together, panted heavily and stared at each other and you both trembled slightly from the exertion. Then you both smiled and Butch leaned in to kiss you.

“I love you sweetcheeks,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Butch, so much.”


End file.
